The Border Dispute
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "Matthew really should have known that it would turn out the way it did." A short fic on the Alaskan Border Dispute.


**A/N: I think Theology may become my fan fiction writing class. About twenty minutes in this morning, working on questions before I was like "Fuck it! I'm writing fan fiction!" I've had this idea in my head ever since we covered the Alaskan Border Dispute in Canadian History (that was few weeks ago. Now we're on World War I) and I _finally_ wrote it. And I used human names instead of country names for some odd reason. I don't know; guess I`m more used to the human names.**

**Oh, and since my first one-shot on this site for Hetalia was dialogue-only: this one is going to have no dialogue whatsoever. I like experimenting with different writing styles when it comes to fan fiction. After all, that's half the reason why it exists; experimenting and praticing your writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Matthew really should have known that it would turn out the way it did. He more than likely did know, deep down, but the hope he had that Arthur would side with the colony who hadn't left, the one who took care of him every July, the one who took the constant verbal abuse about his looks from him for those first few years without holding a grudge or wishing for some form of revenge was incredibly strong. The hope that arthur would choose that colony instead of the one who left and put him in such a state that he became physically ill every week of the fourth of July. But hoping that Arthur would side with him instead of his brother was an empty hope. Matthew knew that.

He could pratically tell how this dispute would end the minute he entered the meeting room. Arthur and Alfred were sitting next to each other at the table in the centerof the room. Alfred was telling dome sort of story, probably bragging about his victories in the Spanish-American War. Arthur had his chin in his hand, his thick eyebrows raised in amusement when Alfred made such a large gesture in the air that he almost fell out of his chair. But that wasn't what gave away the result of the conflict they were there to discuss. No, it was the way Arthur was looking at the loud and obnoxious nation. It was a look Matthew had seen numerous times, but only a handful of times was it directed towards him. Like when he spoke English perfectly for the first time with any trace of the slight French accent he used to have gone. Matthew had gotten that look whenever he tried to get it, and even then his efforts weren't always acknowledged. Alfred, on the other hand, never had to try to get England to look at him like he was then. All he had to do was smile and Arthur looked at him like he was the greatest thing to ever grace the earth. Alfred never noticed Arthur looking at him like that. And Arthur pretended not to care.

Alfred was the first to notice that his brother had entered the room. Once Arthur got sight of him the Brit pretended that he hadn't been looking at Alfred in such a loving way. He had always told Matthew and his other colonies that he had no favourites among them, but they all knew his favourite had been Alfred. It had been obvious. After all, Arthur always looked at him like a young child did when they looked at whoever they deemed their hero. No amount of denying on his part could cover up that truth.

Alfred asked Matthew what had taken him so long. Matthew gave no response, choosing instead to slip quietly onto his chair, muttering that they should begin and get things over with.

In the end, it all came down to Arthur. Everything did these days, but this was different. Should he side with Matthew, he'd lose Alfred as an ally. Should he side with Alfred he would gain an ally and possibly create some distrust among his colonies. No one was surprised when Arthur chose to side with Alfred. Really, everyone had known that was how the argument would end the minute they included the British man. Of course, that didn't stop Matthew from wanting to punch the smug look off of his brother's face. A look that only increased its arrogance once the official documents on the border's location were signed. Arthur kept stealing glances at the younger nation, probably expecting some form of gratitude from Alfred. It never came. And all Matthew could see was a drunken night of disapointment ahead of him. Full of listening to a completely wasted Arthur whine about how Alfred was an insensitive git before being thrown out of the house for the night for looking like said insensitive git.

Matthew really should have known that he shouldn't have hoped that Arthur would side with him and not his brother. After all, whenever Alfred was in the room, Matthew may as well have been invisible.

* * *

**Wow. I made America and England jerks here, didn't I? Oh well; it was necessary. So here's some angsty historical!fan fiction for you. I'll probably get more ideas for short little historical things like this over the course of the school year. Speaking of school, Prussia is not on any of the maps of Europe in my Canadian History textbook. Even those before it was dissolved! I was very upset that my textbook didn't have any of the awesomeness that is Prussia in it. But my Theology textbook does, so...**

**Anyway, loves y'all! **


End file.
